All things happen for a reason
by surely-0
Summary: Eli and Clare. Senior Year. Adventure awaits
1. Chapter 1

Clare:: Eli! Get up! School starts in like …(looks at watch)..now!

Eli slowly picked up his head and scrunched his face at Clare's beaming smile.

Clare chuckled:: I mean it. Get out of bed!

Eli:: Why don't you get back in it?

His quirky grin caused Clare's cheeks to burn red.

Clare:: Well I need to get to school. Feel free to join me if your rebelliousness starts to fade.

Eli:: Ok, ok I'm coming. You my dear Clare hold a crazy power over me I'll have you know.

Clare:: Sounds good! Now let's go!

Clare stood leaning against Eli's car deep in thought. How did she get to such a great place? She wished it hadn't involved her parents getting a divorce or Eli being left on his own, but it all led to her waking up next to an incredible guy each morning and having a life of her own.

All Things happen for a reason.

Eli:: Can you believe we're seniors aready! Time flies so fast. Where did it all go to?

Clare awoken from her thoughts:: I don't know but we're missing part of it!

Eli:: Alright Clare! Let's go get our education!

Eli drove the two of them to the Degrassi high school paking lot. It felt like a ghost town with everyone else already in class. Eli parked the car and sat or a second looking at Clare.

Clare:: Eli?

Eli:: Yes clare?

Clare grinned:: We're late.

PA:: Don't forget seniors! This is your last chance to get your cap and gown. Go to the front office if you have any questions.

Eli turned to see Clare's face as she overwhelmingly became aware that that announcement applied to her.

Eli:: Seniors Baby!

Clare:: I can't believe it!

Eli:: You surely have come a long way.

Clare:: What do you mean?

Eli:: From precious freshman complete with innocent school girl outfit, to miss sexy author, to bold assertive teen with some issues, to an experienced, scarred, brave young lady who now lives with her incredibly hunky boyfriend!

Clare:: Was that last one a future aspect of my progression?

Eli:: What? I'm no hunk?

Clare grinned as she grabbed his hand.

Clare:: Oh…right…my mistake. You are gorgeous.

Clare laced her slender fingers between Eli's. A small part of her became a little paranoid at the thought of senior year ending. Eli's sparkling eyes caught hers as he stood staring at her. Her paranoia subsided as he gently brushed his lips against hers.

Sigh

Things were good.

~*~* Eli walked of his room as he ended his confidential phone call. He looked at Clare who stood right outside waiting. Eli placed his phone in his pocket and walked past her.

Clare:: Eli!

Eli sat on the couch. Elbows on his knees. Chin in his hands. Clare stared at him. Begging with her eyes.

Eli stared off into the space in front of him.

Clare:: Eli! Come on. What did they say? Is it gonna be okay?

Eli:: …Clare…


	2. Chapter 2

Clare sat at the kitchen table eating her cereal staring at Eli. He stood against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed. He hadn't told her about the phone call and it was killing her. She naturally wanted to know, but understood she shouldn't push him.

Eli finally looked up at her and she smiled, trying to break the icy cage he seemed to be in. He tried to smile back, but it was obvious his mind was far from happiness.

Clare:: Eli, I know you don't want to talk about it, but you know I'm concerned and I just want to help. We've always been there for each other, and this isn't an exception I just—

Eli, cutting her off:: Can we not go to school today.

Clare:: well, we have that test in—

Clare looked at Eli's expression and knew this was her opportunity to help him out.

Clare:: yeah ya know what, sure. Where did you want to go?

Eli:: Um…I was thinking we could just drive.

Eli stopped his car in an old parking lot of what used to be a convenience store. He parked under one of the trees growing in the center of the parking lot. The sun was close to setting and the breeze was blowing softly. The grabbed a blanket from the back and set it up on the ground outside the car. Clare sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Clare:: This is nice.

Eli stood looking down on her for a second and smiled with his eyes.

Eli:: Clare?

Clare:: Yes Eli?

Eli:: That phone call…

Clare:: yeah?

Eli:: I can't tell you about it. Not yet.

Clare:: But why? I don't understand…Is everything alright?

Eli:: I wish I could explain. Really, I do.

Clare:: ok…it's ok, I can wait.

Eli finally got down on the blanket and laid down on his side facing Clare.

Eli:: You're the greatest you know.

Clare:: Only because I have you.


	3. Chapter 3

Clare woke up lying in Eli's arms. It never got old. She sat up as Eli still rested. She wanted so desperately to know what was on his mind. It was like the girlfriend thing all over again. She just felt the need to understand exactly everything that was happening. As she sat feeling the breeze rush over her she heard a phone ring. It was Eli's she looked over at him. He was still sound asleep. She crept over to his bag and took out the phone. It was a text from an unknown number.

:: i hope ur awake. u need 2 call me back asap! Things r changin.::

Clare's interest was intensified. Who was this person? She took out her phone and input the number to see if she had it in her contacts. She didn't. She texted the number from her phone.

::Who is this?::

::u txtd me! Who is this?::

::a friend of Eli's::

Clare waited, but got no response. Eli's phone rang shortly. It was that number calling.

Clare:: Eli! Eli, wake up, your phone is ringing.

Eli sat up and Clare handed him the phone. He rubbed his eyes and realized who was calling. His eyes got real wide as he answered

Eli:: Hey, hold on one second ok?

Eli stood up and began to walk away in order to answer his phone in privacy. He paced while talking. Once or twice Clare noticed him looking in her direction. He looked upset. He ended his phone call and put the phone in his pocket. He stood for a while with his hands on his hips kicking dust into the air. He sighed out of frustration and began storming towards Clare.

Eli:: You text anyone important lately?

Clare looked stunned as she stood against Eli's car.

Clare:: W-what do you mean?

Eli:: You texted her! You got her number and texted her!

Clare:: Eli! Who is her? Who are you talking about?

Eli:: I told you I couldn't talk to you about it all now. Why couldn't you just wait? Why did you have to stick your nose in this?

Clare:: Eli I'm sorry…I just—

Eli:: get in the car!

Clare:: Eli…

Eli:: CLARE! GET IN THIS GODDAMN CAR!


	4. Chapter 4

Clare slowly got into the car and sat with her head down and her hands in her lap like a 5 yr old in time out. Eli made a quick phone call before getting into the car.

Clare:: Eli- I'm sorry.

Ei:: Clare, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, but I don't think you understand this whole situation.

Clare:: How can I? You haven't given me anything! And now I know it involves some other girl, so I'm sorry, but I'm curious.

Eli:: She's not some other girl Clare…I just have to fix some things.

Clare:: What kind of things?

Eli:: Clare…I-

Clare:: Fine Eli, okay, forget it. Take me home.

Eli:: It'll all make sense eventually, I promise.

Clare:: Take me home Eli.

Clare ran to the bedroom and locked the door. Eli crept over to the couch and lay down. Both were exhausted and just needed space.

Clare laid on her back staring at the ceiling. If Eli could just tell her why he couldn't explain that would be enough. She didn't understand why he had to freak her out.

Eli held his phone in his hand like he was waiting for it to ring. He sat up staring at the phone. He looked towards the bedroom thinking of the distressed girl behind the door. Eli stood up, once again glaring at his phone. It began vibrating in his hand. He raised his hand high and slammed the phone to the floor as hard as he could. It cracked and chipped in several places. Eli stomped on it with his foot until the remains were scattered into thousands of pieces.

He raised his eyes to find Clare standing in the bedroom doorway with a puzzled look.

Clare:: Eli? Are you okay?

Eli:: I don't want to hide anything from you Care. Can we just forget about this whole thing? I'm done with it. I don't wanna be involved.

Clare stepped closer to him and Eli moved to touch her arm.

Clare:: I just want you to be okay.

Eli:: I am now.

Clare:: Are you sure destroying your phone in enough to get this problem to go away?

Eli:: We'll find out I guess.

Eli and Clare finished cleaning up the pieces of Eli's phone.

They sat down on the couch and Eli gently moved Clare's hair behind her ear, before kissing her neck. Clare became weak with just that one touch.

Clare's virginity had partially survived the new living arrangements over the recent months. She was trying so hard to hold on to it, but the more she thought about it, the crazier the idea sounded. "Why am I gonna wait when I know he's the one I want?" She asked herself.

Eli placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. Clare moved Eli's hands to suggest they travel, and they did.

Both Clare and Eli felt amazing, but that's as far as they went. They fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Eli woke to a knock on the front the door. Clare still lay restful so Eli gently maneuvered around her to answer the door. He quietly opened the door and slowly took in who was standing before him.

Eli:: D-D-DiAna?

A tall mysterious looking girl stood with her hands on her hips. Her long pin straight dark hair fell perfectly around her face. Her light golden eyes were shimmering in the sunlight. Her jacket was a bit tattered covering her black hoodie and it matched her beat up chucks. Eli could hear music blaring from the headphones around her neck. They were exactly like his—noise cancelling.

DiAna:: well? Can I come in?

Eli:: Uh, better idea, I'll come out here.

He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Clare was still sleeping, before stepping outside and closing the door.

Eli:: How do you know where I live?

DiAna:: Really? You're questioning me on my sources of information? Why can't I come in?

Eli:: My girlfriend is sleeping.

DiAna:: You have a girlfriend? Does she live with you?

Eli:: What happened to your sources of information?

DiAna:: Yeah, yeah okay. So did your phone blow up or something? I've tried calling a million times!

Eli:: Why are you here DiAna?

Eli watched as she gracefully took a seat on the top step of the stairs leading down to the sidewalk. Her long hair swayed and reminded Eli of everything. The touch of her skin, her lips. The smell of her hair. The way she used to look at him. He sat down next to her and pushed aside his memories and he thought of the angel lying inside on his couch.

DiAna:: Robin is worse than ever. He's so—

Eli:: As much as I want to help, you know I can't get involved.

DiAna:: But you have to!

Eli:: DiAna—I'm sorry.

He put his arm around her in order to comfort her but she pulled him closer and stole a kiss.

Right as Clare walked outside to

See.

It.

All.

Clare:: Eli?

Eli:: No! Clare…

DiAna: Woops….looks like I'll be going then.

Clare:: No, allow me.

Clare stopped in front of Eli and he saw a tear start to form. She stared into his eyes, but kept silent. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but decided not to waste her breath. She turned and walked down the steps and continued down the street. She kept walking until she got to Alli's house. They never really hung out anymore, but it was her only other option.

She patiently waited outside after ringing the door bell. It sounded too quiet. She was about to give up and walk away when the door opened.

Clare:: Sav?

Sav:: Clare?

Clare:: What are you doing here? I mean it's your house, but I thought…

Sav:: I'm here visiting. Actually being forced to come visit. Are you here to see Alli?

Clare:: Yeah

Sav:: She's not here. She went shopping with mom. You're welcome to come in and wait if you like.

Clare:: Oh Sav, I don't want to bother you.

Sav: Nonsense, come on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Sav opened the door and welcomed her inside.

Sav:: Can I get you something to drink? Some tea?

Clare:: Yeah, tea sounds nice.

Sav went to the kitchen as Clare sat at the dining room table. She hugged herself as she suddenly started to shiver. She had some sort of black hole in her chest and it was sucking all the warmth out of her. Sav returned and noticed her shivering.

Sav:: You want to wear my hoodie? You look cold.

Without waiting for a response her removed his hoodie and wrapped it tightly around her.

Sav:: Clare, is everything alright?

Clare:: I forgot how sweet you are Sav. Thanks for all this.

Sav:: You didn't answer my question.

Clare was about to respond with a generic "I'm fine" but she saw Sav's concerned expression.

Clare:: It's Eli.

Sav:: You're still with him?

Clare:: I'm not so sure anymore. H-He's been cheating on me. I saw him kissing another girl.

Sav:: I'm sorry. That really sucks. I'd say you deserve better and he's an asshole, but you know that already and sometimes it's not enough. Let me ask you though; are you positive he kissed her? I mean it happens all the time. She kisses him and he gets blamed.

Clare:: He had his arm around her beforehand.

Sav:: Well, I guess. Oh I think the tea is ready…

Sav poured the hot tea and brought it into the living room. He motioned for Clare to follow. He brought over a blanket and wrapped Clare up all nice on the couch and gave her the hot cup of tea.

Clare:: Thanks Sav.

Sav:: So Eli is a loser and you're gonna spend this weekend with me and Alli so we can remind you how much he sucks as often as we can.

Sav sat close to Clare and turned on a movie. Clare slowly began to drift off the sleep and Sav grinned as her head rested on his shoulder. He missed being there for Alli like that.

Eli stood against the counter in the kitchen watching DiAna pace back and forth and she told her story.

DiAna:: Uncle Charles won't do anything, obviously so Robin had to figure a way to get out. He was counting on you and you bailed. I can't believe you Eli.

Eli just remained silent because he knew the tirade wasn't over.

DiAna: Robin was in danger. Do you not get that? He's so lucky things happened the way they did. He trusted you! I trusted you!

'Clare trusted me' Eli thought.

DiAna:: And now you stand there like it doesn't even matter!

DiAna walked to the couch and collapsed. Eli watched her fight back the tears. He wanted to rush over there and comfort her. He walked over and stood in front of her.

Eli:: I'm sorry about Robin. Really, but DiAna, I have something really good here with Clare. You calling and texting and showing up here really screwed things up for me, so excuse me if my pity for you seems to be lacking.

Diana:: I miss you Eli.

Eli:: No, don't start this! We are over!

DiAna: But why?

Eli:: Because you ALWAYS lead me into trouble. Obviously!

DiAna:: Fine, but can I at least stay here for a little while? I'm tired and I don't want to make the trip home just yet.

Eli:: Fine, but tomorrow you're gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Clare woke up with her head still on Sav's shoulder. Alli and her mom sat across the room as if waiting.

Alli:: Good you're up!

Mom:: Clare, are you feeling alright?

Clare:: Oh…I'm okay, I just needed some rest/

Alli:: Are you sure? Sav said Eli did something nothing short of moronic.

Sav shrugged as Clare looked at him accusingly.

Mom:: Alli, Sav, maybe you could take Clare out for some lunch. Are you hungry Clare?

Clare:: Um—

Sav:: Of course she is. All she's had today is some tea. Come on Clare, let's get you some food.

Clare could not imagine where she would be if Sav hadn't answered the door and been so kind to her. How could she have ever stopped spending so much time with Alli? She was such a great friend…

Oh yeah

Eli.

Save insisted on paying. He said it was a gift to his little sister since he hadn't brought her anything special and it was only right he take care of her friend too.

They had finished their meals and just stayed and caught up some more.

Alli excused herself to the restroom and Sav ordered some hot chocolates to top off their desserts.

Clare:: Sooo Sav….

Sav:: Uhh…yeah?

Clare: What ever happened with you and Holly J? Are you still "together" or whatever you were?

Sav:: uh… no. We split like 6 months ago. I haven't really told anyone. I mean I look like a total loser having her dump me like she did.

Clare:: What happened?

Sav:: Some guy… Declan probably.

Clare:: Did she cheat on you?

Sav:: Not that I know of, not really. She got very distant and before long she dumped me. She said that she was grateful she had me in her time of need, but she needed to start thinking realistically about her future.

Clare:: That sucks, so it lasted a long while and she just now needs to start thinking realistically?

Sav: Yeah, I don't know. I'm done with her though. I'm definitely done.

Clare:: That's good! Time to move on!

Sav:: What about you Clare? Are you planning on moving on?

Clare:: Is that what I should do? Do I give him a chance to explain and hear him apologize? I just don't know.

Sav moved from sitting across from her in the booth to sliding in next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder as she started to tear up.

Sav:: I can guarantee things will be okay.

Clare fell into his chest as she couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

Clare:: Why are you being so nice Sav, we aren't even, ya know, friends.

Sav:: I just know how you feel and I want to make sure you're alright.

Clare:: What would I do without you?

Sav:: You'd still make it through just fine, because you are just that tough!

DiAna was eating cereal while sitting on the couch when Eli woke up.

Eli:: Ugh, you're here, that's right! It wasn't just a nightmare.

DiAna:: Oh darling, I slept so well, thanks for asking.

She beamed a smile and he groaned as he shuffled to the kitchen to grab an apple.

DiAna:: Don't worry about a thing. I'll be out of your gorgeous hair in an hour. Robin is coming to get me.


	8. Chapter 8

Eli literally froze at the sound of that name. Robin.

DiAna:: Oh my god it's totally not a big deal. Just leave before he gets here. You won't have to see your ex-bestfriend at all.

Eli:: I have to stay in case Clare comes back! I can't leave!

DiAna:: Oh no, you mean you might have to come into contact with the guy that totally saved your life in grade 7…the guy who set you up with your gorgeous ex-girlfriend. Wait…what was her name…?

Eli:: DiAna…-

DiAna:: Oh right! That was it!

Eli: No, ugh, just stop already!

DiAna: Don't worry. He knows you don't want to see him. He got that after you stopped answering his phone calls. The hint was well received. He smashed his phone too.

She raised her eyebrows towards him. He couldn't believe how much she still got under his skin. She made him want her, yet want nothing to do with her at the same time. DiAna knew the power she held over him, but only used it jokingly.

Clare:: I think I'm gonna go over there.

Alli:: Why? So you can witness some more of your boyfriend's infidelity?

Clare:: I might as well find out who she is. Besides, if I'm staying here I need clothes.

All:: but…but…you can try some of mine! We can find stuff that fits.

Clare:: Yeah ok sue Alli. I just gotta make sure he's alright.

Alli: Do you hear yourself? Make sure he's alright? I don't think it's a good idea, I _am _talking to Clare Edwards so you'll do what you want anyway.

Clare:: Do you want to come with me?

Alli: No thank you. My moral support ends when you stubbornly make bad decisions.

Sav entered the room with some snacks his mom had made.

Sav:: I still feel like I'm in middle school when mom makes these things.

Alli grabbed some and handed a couple to Clare.

Alli: Sav please convince Clare she shouldn't be going to see Eli! Knock some sense into this poor girl.

Sav looked at Clare's insecure expression.

Sav:: You want him to give you an explanation?

Clare nodded.

Sav:: I think you deserve one. I say you should go talk to him. I can come with you if you want.

Clare:: That would be great.

Sav:: Awesome. We can go whenever you want.

Clare:: Just a few minutes. These snacks are super good.


	9. Chapter 9

_** for my friend Diana who is super patient :D**_

Eli paces the small kitchen dreading having to see his childhood friend walk through the door.

DiAna laid on the couch thinking of more ways to irritate Eli.

DiAna:: Calm down already, you're making me nervous!

Eli:: Hey! This whole thing if your fault. So you kinda do deserve to suffer somehow.

DiAna:: Not being able to sleep with you wasn't enough punishment?

Eli:: You are so not funny.

DiAna:: Aren't I though?

Eli stopped pacing and looked towards DiAna's mischievous smile. It was still somehow sweet and kind. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

Eli:: Promise me you'll try to take care of Robin. I do care, it's just—

DiAna: Eli, I get it. I get it entirely.

Eli looked at her puzzled.

DiAna:: I understand why you can't be there for him. I admire you in a way. We both know where he's headed and maybe if I stood up to him like you did he might not end up there. I just want to be the good guy for him ya know? I want to be on his side since no one else is.

Eli:: Then why are you here?

DiAna: I really missed you Eli. You used to have all the answers. I needed those answers. I guess I didn't think you would have found someone else.

Eli:: I think…I think I might love her DiAna.

At that Clare and Sav barged into the house. Clare saw Eli sitting next to DiAna on the couch. She was hoping so badly he'd be in there alone…missing her.

Clare:: Oh…I

Eli:: Clare! Oh my god!

He ran up to her and embraced her tightly. She stood still, very surprised.

Eli:: I want nothing more than to explain everything to you Clare! I want to tell you it all! About DiAna, and Robin and how he—

Clare:: Eli?

Eli:: What?

Clare:: I'm just here to get some clothes.

Eli:: You mean you're not staying?

Eli glanced towards Sav who shrugged unknowingly. Clare brushed passed him and walked into the bedroom. DiAna surprisingly followed her.

Eli looked freaked.

Sav:: Dude, let them do their thing.

At that they hear a knock on the door. Eli looked even more freaked. Her eyes opened wide realizing who must be on the other side of the door.

Sav:: You want me to get that?

Eli:: If you must.


	10. Chapter 10

_**please review...thanks for being patient...enjoy**_

DiAna:: You don't think you might be taking this all a little far?

Clare:: Uh…no.

Clare grabbed pieces of clothing and stuffed them in her purple backpack. Her eyes were on the verge of breaking down and releasing the flood she had kept inside. She just wanted this girl to leave her alone and stop trying to get involved.

DiAna:: You shouldn't leave Eli. He really cares about you. You should give him the chance to explain everything.

Clare:: He's had more than enough opportunities to explain everything. I've run out of patience.

DiAna:: You obviously just do not understand.

Clare:: What the hell don't I understand?

DiAna:: This whole situation right here is like Eli's worst nightmare. You really think he wanted to get you involved in it all? The last thing he wanted was to put the woman he loves in some messy drama that is highly unnecessary.

Clare sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked down at her feet as if she lost the battle. She released a sigh that slightly wiped her of worry.

Clare:: He…loves me?

DiAna sat down next to her.

DiAna:: Totally.

Clare looked up to smile at her sanity savior but was distracted at the crash of glass on the other side of the door. The girls looked at each other in worry before bolting out the door.

Eli:: Just relax dude. Sit down. I'm sorry I said anything.

Robin:: Oh and that makes everything better.

DiAna:: Robin? What the hell?

Robin stood tall. Taller than Eli. He wore a black jacket over his green hoodie. His eyes were bloodshot and you could tell he wasn't right. Clare stood behind DiAna for protection.

Robin:: Eli! They put me back in that hospital. You were just gonna let that happen to me?

Eli:: You need it Robin!

DiAna:: He's right. Eli's right. You do need to go back there.

Robin:: What the hell if wrong with you people? I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine and I don't need some doctor to fix me.

Eli:: If a doctor doesn't then who will?

Clare stood confused in the background. She understood that the guy did drugs and needed help, she just didn't get to the understanding of why Eli couldn't talk about it or why it was such a horrible thing to get involved in.

Robin:: You're just pissed cuz they fixed you! You're mad and jealous and just sorry you can't feel this good.

Clare glanced at Eli to get some sort of an answer from him. What did Robin mean by all this? Eli stared straight into Robin's eyes…fearless.

Eli:: You're mad because no matter what you take you can never be happy. I am happy Robin. You….you're lost.


	11. Chapter 11

Robin:: Oh yeah? You really think you're happy?

Eli:: Yes! Robin, I am very happy.

Eli stepped closer and closer to Robin with every word. Robin stood his ground.

Eli:: Do you even remember what happened? You almost died on me dude! DiAna had to take you to the hospital because I was so far gone I'd get caught for sure. I had to hide out at Jake's just in case. You almost freakin died! I felt so bad. I was the one who gave it to you in the first place. Next thing ya know I'm trying to overdose because I thought I deserved nothing more than to die. DiAna snapped me out of it just in time, telling me that I needed to at least stick around to help you when you got out. Awesome plan that was! All you wanted was more poison as soon as they let you out. I tried helping you, I tried. But I realized soon enough that you were beyond saving. At least, I couldn't save you. Then I came here, found Clare, fell in love, and I'm the happiest I've ever been dude. But as soon as you came back into the picture my happiness slowly started to fade. I will not let that happen Robin.

DiAna:: Robin, listen to Eli this time, please.

Eli turned to look at DiAna and saw Clare with tears streaming down her face. Sav walked up to her and put his arm around her. This only made her cry harder, so she turned and walked back into the bedroom with Sav and closed the door.

Sav:: Clare are you okay?

Clare sat on the bed and wiped her tears. Sav stood over her with his hand on her shoulder.

Clare:: I feel like a lot of this is my fault.

Sav:: Oh Clare no its n-

Clare:: It's okay Sav. I know.

A knock on the door made Clare look up and wipe away the remaining tears on her cheeks.

Eli:: Can I come in?

Sav looked at Clare and she nodded. He opened the door to let Eli in and snuck out to give them privacy.

Eli paced back and forth with his hands in his pockets.

Clare:: Don't apologize okay?

Eli:: What?

Clare:: Don't say you're sorry. It's not your fault.

Eli:: It's not yours either!

Clare:: Eli?

Eli:: Yeah?

Clare stood up and walked closer to him. He grabbed her hands.

Clare:: I love you.

Eli:: Clare….I…

She kissed him


End file.
